Hearts
by Pink Ringo
Summary: "Agora você volta e quer concertar todos os seus erros?Sinto em dizer, mas seu tempo no que restou do meu coração se esgotou. Por favor, jamais diga que eu não tentei Sasuke."


_**Música**__** ( SasukeXSakura):**__Why Did I Ever Like You – Pink_

_**Música ( Itachi X Sakura ) **__**:**__When I First Saw You – Jamie Foxx com Beyoncé_

_

* * *

__Você não pode ser cínico a ponto de dizer que eu nunca lutei pelo seu amor, o que mais fiz durante minha adolescência foi correr atrás de sua sombra com a esperança de ganhar algumas migalhas de seu afeto. Amei-te tanto que o sentimento muitas vezes me consumiu levando-me para a escuridão de saber que não fui correspondida. Fui até o inferno para te trazer de volta e você em resposta escolheu permanecer onde estava. Quebrou meu coração em milhões de pedaços até que se tornasse pó. Você destruiu toda a idealização que eu imaginava a respeito do amor.__Agora você volta e quer concertar todos os seus erros?Sinto em dizer, mas seu tempo no que restou do meu coração se esgotou. _

_Por favor, jamais diga que eu não tentei Sasuke._

_**Hearts**_

_Por PinkRingo_

_-_Três palavras. Sete letras. Diga e eu sou sua. – as mãos dela enlaçaram a dele como se o toque pudesse incentivá-lo.

Não era a primeira vez, contudo era a última que pedia para Sasuke lhe dizer às palavras que sempre quis ouvir saindo dos lábios dele dedicadas a ela. Ele nunca disse, mas Sakura ainda tinha a esperança que no último segundo Sasuke pudesse lhe dizer. A esperança é a última que morre, entretanto também não é eterna. Uma hora a chama se apaga. Sakura mantinha a sua acesa mesmo que seu coração já estivesse todo queimado, faltava pouco para que se apagasse. A mais leve brisa podia concluir que a chama nunca mais se acendesse.

Sasuke era bom nisso, em apagar todos os bons sentimentos que as pessoas que o amavam nutriam por ele.

-Eu... Eu... - os restantes das palavras estavam engasgados em sua garganta impossibilitadas de serem pronunciadas.

Ele não conseguia dizer algo tão simples e Sakura já devia esperar, pois no fundo Uchiha Sasuke não passava de um covarde.

-Isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir! – Limpando as lágrimas que ameaçavam borrar sua maquiagem Sakura pegou o buquê sobre a cama e saiu do quarto colocando as luvas brancas.

A marcha nupcial já tocava pelo menos há alguns segundos se demorasse mais seu noivo acharia que o havia abandonado no altar.

Sorriu melancólica. Por pouco não havia feito. Se Sasuke tivesse tido a coragem de dizer "Eu te amo!" naquele momento eles estariam buscando uma forma de fugir para viver um amor que deveria ter começado há anos, antes mesmo de ele abandonar todos que o amavam em busca de vingança.

Irônico, agora ele perdia a mulher que ele amava – e insistia em não admitir – para o homem que jurou matar.

-Você está atrasada! – reclamou Shizune quando avistou a noiva virar o corredor. Arrumou com rapidez a cauda do vestido e abriu a porta para que os convidados e o noivo enfim se acalmassem em notar que o casamento ainda iria acontecer.

A marcha nupcial foi parada para novamente ser iniciada quando a noiva andou pelo tapete vermelho até o altar. A cada passo que dava deixava o passado para trás, o amor de infância e adolescência que mesmo no último momento foi incapaz de dizer que também a amava. Iria começar uma nova vida, reconstruir um novo amor ao lado de outro homem, e quem sabe uma família.

O mais engraçado é que seu noivo era muito parecido com Sasuke, tanto na aparência como em alguns pontos da personalidade. Até mesmo o sobrenome era o mesmo: Uchiha. Mesmo com tantas semelhanças as diferenças era o que a atraía.

Não passava de inveja as pessoas que diziam que casava com Uchiha Itachi por consolo, para substituir o caçula do clã. Pelo contrário, casava com o mais velho dos Uchiha por que ele tivera coragem. Ele havia lhe dito _"Eu te amo"._

Enfim, quando chegou ao altar o homem que a aguardava lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça, caloroso, amável e compreensivo. A escuridão do ônix deixava certo de que ele sabia os motivos da demora e não estava aborrecido com isso. Por quê? Por que ela no final estava ali preste a selar amor eterno, até que a morte os separasse com ele.

-Você demorou. -sussurrou Itachi em sua voz afável e rouca.

-Mas enfim eu sou toda sua Itachi, só sua! – respondeu ela com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

Mesmo diante da desilusão estava feliz, a caminhada até o altar clareou sua visão. Era o destino não ser de Uchiha Sasuke, e sim do irmão mais velho deste.

OoOoOoOoO

_Arqueou as costas e jogou a cabeça para trás. Os dedos afundaram nos cabelos negros os puxando com certa força. Sem se conter exclamou um gemido doloroso e fechou os olhos quando sentiu ser invadida sem qualquer delicadeza. Ele não esperou ela se acostumar seus movimentos logo iniciaram afoitos e selvagens. Sasuke se preocupava unicamente em se saciar e se esquecia que o ato deveria ser prazeroso para ambos. Talvez não fosse esquecimento. Ele simplesmente não se importava!_

_No momento em que decidiu se entregar a Sasuke no meio da floresta, pareceu o certo a se fazer. Aquele na verdade fora mais um dos muitos erros que cometeu por causa dele._

_Perdeu sua virgindade aos dezesseis anos com alguém que não merecia, que assim que terminou simplesmente colocou as roupas e a olhou como se o que tivessem feito não significasse nada._

_-Vá embora e não me procure mais. Já te dei o que queria!_

_A voz fria repleta de palavras insensíveis foi pior do que mil chibatadas._

_Sasuke só lhe sabia causar dor. Para ele os sentimentos dela não valiam de nada. _

O quarto estava em brasa, todo o recinto se transformara em chama quando os corpos sedentos de paixão adentraram o local. Os dois caíram sobre a cama que rangeu em protesto.

Aquela não seria a primeira vez que fariam sexo, mas era a primeira vez de ambos juntos e isso parecia ter algum significado. Itachi esperou até o casamento mesmo sabendo que Sakura não era mais virgem.

Lembrava-se do semblante constrangido, do olhar distante de arrependimento quando ela lhe confirmou o fato. Nunca lhe perguntou algo íntimo, era da teoria que no momento certo este tipo de conversa fluiria, contudo Sasuke estava com o ego ferido por ver Sakura casando com outro homem que não fosse ele e tentou arrumar um pretexto para novamente magoá-la e tentar colocar pólvora no relacionamento que ela iniciava com o Uchiha mais velho.

Foi em vão, a pólvora não era suficiente. Itachi sabia lhe dar com o fogo, Sasuke era mais novo e brincava com algo que há mais tempo o irmão tinha experiência. Enquanto de forma infantil e até desesperadora Sasuke tentava destruir o relacionamento do irmão com Sakura, Itachi empenhava seu tempo em reconstruir o coração da Haruno.

Um bom plano!Foi o que garantiu que agora ele e não Sasuke estivesse casado com Sakura.

Foi como alcançar o Nirvana quando finalmente se tornaram um só. Ela gemia em total redenção, não havia vestígio de dor em seus suspiros apenas prazer e contentamento toda vez que era invadida com mais paixão. Cada roçar de pele, cada som que a fazia exclamar, cada beijo apaixonado apenas complementava a idéia que finalmente aquela mulher era dele, só dele a partir daquele momento.

Talvez estivesse se tornando um marido possessivo. Tinha seus motivos e ela entenderia toda vez que ele tivesse alguma reação de ciúmes, pois Sakura era compreensão. Sempre que Itachi precisasse que enfatizasse que o amava ela o beijaria de forma apaixonada e lhe diria: Eu te amo, pois Sakura era paixão. Quando sentisse frio ela lhe cobriria com o calor de seu corpo pequeno, porém acolhedor, pois Sakura era devoção. Quando brigasse por algum motivo qualquer, seja grave ou banal ela esperaria a tormenta passar e quando notasse novamente a calmaria o procuraria, pois Sakura era determinada jamais desistia por mais que o obstáculo parecesse difícil de ultrapassar.

Sakura era Sakura e ele a amava com por isso.

Quando Sasuke aparecesse novamente tentando reparar seus erros, tentando rouba-la do irmão, Itachi lutaria. Nada parecia fazer sentido sem Sakura, ela curara seu coração. Sasuke poderia ter tido essa sorte, Itachi não desperdiçou a dele.

-Eu te amo Sakura! – disse Itachi antes de lhe beijar os lábios.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_-Você disse que me esperaria. – o punho socou a árvore transformando a madeira a qual golpeara em pó. Um enorme buraco foi feito no tronco da árvore. Os pássaros que ali tinham seu ninho voaram aterrorizados._

_Depois de muito tempo, após uma longa caminhada de perdas e ganhos, Sasuke finalmente tinha voltado para Konoha. Esperava poder seguir adianta em sua vida, esquecer o passado, ser perdoado e novamente reconstruir seu clã. Sempre teve em mente quem queria que o ajudasse naquela empreitada. _

_Ela..._

_-Eu não podia esperar por toda uma eternidade. – Sakura tentava controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em encher os esmeraldinos olhos. Prometera a si mesma que não choraria nunca mais por aquele homem que jamais derramará uma lágrima por ela. - Estou cansada Sasuke, já não me resta nenhuma lágrima._

_-Você mente!_

_Ele se aproximou tão rápido que Sakura não teve reflexo para se afastar. Talvez seu corpo também não quisesse ficar longe do dele, só de sentir o perfume masculino que a pele dele exalava a Haruno se arrepiava. A mera menção do toque seu corpo queimava. Os sintomas que Sasuke causava nela era tudo o que não podia controlar, e era exatamente assim que fraquejava quando pelas beiradas a aproximação acontecia e novamente cedia aos desejos dele. _

_-Não, dessa vez eu falo serio. – Sakura o afastou com um forte empurrão antes que a boca dele tocasse na sua._

_- Se você ficar com ele Sakura eu não vou te perdoar. – a voz do Uchiha saíra ríspida, baixa e ameaçadora._

_- Quem precisa de perdão Sasuke é você. - Sakura deixou transparecer o sentimento de pena em sua voz, por mais que tivesse tentado ser apática._

_Os olhos ônix se arregalaram surpresos não esperando receber essa resposta. Antes que Sasuke pudesse rebater a Haruno já havia lhe virado as costas._

_O que mais o irritava era saber que Sakura estava indo ao encontro de Itachi._

Havia se passado cinco anos desde que Sakura e Itachi tinham se casado. Não superara o fato de que havia perdido a única mulher, além de sua mãe que havia o amado verdadeiramente.

Por que a tinha perdido? Fazia-se está pergunta todas as manhãs quando acordava, e todas as noites antes de dormir. Sua vida era incompleta e o irritava notar a felicidade do irmão, pois sabia que o sorriso nos lábios de Itachi tinha relação com Sakura.

Poderia ser Sasuke sorrindo. Poderia ser Sasuke a carregar o fruto do casamento nos braços enquanto a família feliz cumprimentava todos na rua. Poderia ser Sasuke ao chegar em casa e fazer amor com aquela mulher na qual somente depois que perdeu invadiu seus sonhos de forma louca.

Poderia ser Sasuke, mas não era!

Observava distante Itachi andando pelas ruas de Konoha com o filho de três anos nos braços. Cabelos incrivelmente negros e expressivos olhos esmeraldas iguais aos de Sakura. A esposa do irmão sempre impecável com os kimonos de seda em tons claros e o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas deixando claro que agora ela pertencia a nobre família. Sasuke sorria infeliz toda vez que pensava nisso, pois ele queria ser o marido daquela mulher. Ele não era o Uchiha que tinha feito os votos matrimoniais com ela.

-O que está olhando Teme? – disse Naruto se aproximando da janela. O loiro ficou em silencio ao observar o ponto em que o melhor amigo olhava. Depois de alguns segundos o Hokage suspirou e disse em um tom acolhedor. – Está na hora de superar Sasuke, tocar a vida para frente e esquecer dos erros.

Por ironia, no momento que havia dito essas palavras uma pétala de cerejeira pousou sobre a mão do Uchiha que estava no batente da janela.

-Há erros que irão me atormentar até o dia de minha morte. – respondeu Sasuke.- Perder Sakura foi o maior deles!

**END**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Antes de mais nada um comunicado importante: EU NÃO SOU FÃ DE SAKUXSASU.Não gosto do casal, mas essa preciosidade que é **Yuuki** **no Hana**, para os mais conhecidos Bebel ama esses dois e eu não pude deixar de presenteá-la com uma _oneshot_ de Natal. Não faz sentido dar um presente para alguém de algo que ela não goste. Se eu escrevesse um SasuxHina ofenderia uma amiga maravilhosa na qual eu sei perfeitamente dos gostos.

Escrevi essa _oneshot_ com muito carinho e espero que tenha gostado Bebel. Sei que saiu um lixo, eu simplesmente não tenho inspiração com tais casais, contudo juro que tentei fazer o meu melhor pelo carinho que tenho por você meu morango com chantily batido.


End file.
